


第四十年夏至

by Carnival_Ivy



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: For YM 40 anniversary, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: 谁还做着那场隔世经年的梦静静和衣睡去，不理朝夕
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	第四十年夏至

虽然凡是浏览本篇的读者大抵都已了解该篇行文方式以及此方式出自何处，然而考虑到本篇所叙故事之时间于哈克首相卸任之后多年，故特此说明：同《是，大臣》及《是，首相》一样，本文以主人公：时任英国首相詹姆斯·哈克阁下的口述日记为骨架，加以其时任首席私人秘书，前任内阁秘书伯纳德爵士的某些补充和订正，以及各种文件资料。在此我们特别鸣谢伯纳德爵士的无私奉献。本书成书甚速，如果有疏漏之处一切归咎于编者，欢迎各位读者指正。

牛津大学 哈克学院  
2020年2月24日

头痛。

伦敦鲜有如此炎热的夏天。一般来说，明媚的阳光和温暖的微风从来都吝惜多给我们几天笑脸，然而今年不知怎地，伦敦接连晴了二十多天，于是气温就飙升到了八十多度，让人心情烦躁。

一波未平，一波又起。医生们刚刚结束了对我的虐待，汉弗莱就打来电话要来与我商量脱欧事宜。我的天，我实在没有精力应付文官的套话了，于是随口答应他无论他想做什么都行，只要别继续烦我，我要睡觉。

“哦，大臣。至少现在不是凌晨两点，而且我也不会在十分钟后继续叨扰您。”他语气轻快地说：“可我只是一个谦卑的社会公器啊，用来盛放大臣们深思熟虑的果实。”

谢了汉皮，好像还在怕我不够头疼似的。我问他关于欧盟内部的风声是从哪儿来的，他在电话里嗤笑：“我可不知道猪圈拱食有什么好打听的，不，我对此一无所知，大臣。”

我表示猪圈拱食的说法太难听了，那边他的笑声又响起来：“是吗，我真想不起来我是跟谁学的。”

“汉弗莱，这个世界上还有忠诚和正直这回事。”我严肃地提醒他，几乎都能想到他在电话另一头翻白眼的样子。果然他笑了很久，就在我打算挂电话时，他却突然问了一句：“大臣，你什么时候回来？”

“怎么？终于受够科伯特了？”我难得掌握一回对话的主动权，于是心情很好地打趣道：“还有汉弗莱爵士驯服不了的大臣吗？”

“哦，大臣。”他拉长了尾音，玩味地说：“您可是我的无价之宝啊，虽然差不多只值三十个便士。”

他怎么这么记仇呢，还什么都记。我决定把这条发现流传后世：大英公务员楷模汉弗莱爵士是不是道德真空不好说，但绝对心眼小如针尖。话说回来，小心眼大约是公务员的职业病，对政治顾问尤甚。

“我看到弗兰克了，他体格比分别时健壮了一倍。”我顺便提了一句昨天的事，“而且晒黑了不少，看来我的前政治顾问离开行政部后过得还不错。”

“啊，威瑟尔先生。”他讽刺地说道。“真难想象伯纳德居然还让他跟您见面。”

“伯纳德最近一直在你那边啊。”我指出，尽量忽略他把人家埃瑟尔的姓氏再一次叫错的事实。

“那我跟他说说，让他来你这边。”他不放弃任何一个诋毁伦敦政经的机会，“毕竟你那里没有牛剑的人，伯纳德去了正好凑齐。”

我笑起来，阿诺德爵士就对政治顾问毫不手软也毫不嘴软，尤其爱嘲讽对方的学历，老汉皮多半是跟他学的。就在这时阿诺德爵士来了，我决定开发一下自己想谁来谁的超能力，或者这是阿诺德爵士的超能力，谁想就去谁那儿。

（对于阿诺德爵士的造访，伯纳德爵士在接受编者采访时说：

说实话，我真没想到阿诺德爵士会去看哈克。

阿诺德爵士不喜欢医院，自从哈克生病以来，他只在入院那天礼貌性地送了一下，而且没进门就回去了。所以今天他来探访首相确实令人意外，尤其考虑到他还要照顾已经精神不稳的汉弗莱爵士——说到这里我感到深深的惭愧，汉弗莱爵士一直以来对我颇多提携照顾，我却因为内阁的事无法抽身照顾他。幸好阿诺德爵士愿意照料他，还宽慰我：“毕竟你要管理整个国家。”

之前几天汉弗莱爵士一直很清醒，清醒不是一件好事，他清醒的时候情绪总是很低落，倒是陷入对往昔的回忆时，他会活力十足，隔着电话安排好一切。

经常跟哈克通完电话后，他会抱怨一句为什么哈克去布鲁塞尔这么久还不回来。但我提起大臣不在时工作很困难，他又会以不赞成的态度批评我，并教导我：“伯纳德，大臣不在，那可是天赐的良机啊！接下来这半年，一旦他抱怨有什么事他不知道，就说他当时在出差。”

紧接着他想起了什么似的，提醒我：“打听一下，首相该不会还是想把我们的无价之宝调去做什么欧共体专员吧。”

“当然不可能，我们都要从欧盟离开了。”我一不留神说漏了嘴，然后迅速圆回来：“事实上，整个内阁都在忙这件事，首相也不在。”

“首相也不在嘛，”他快乐地说：“怪不得阿诺德爵士说他要去看看大臣，可能他的实质目的并非如此。”

“阿诺德爵士的实质目的是什么？”我问。

“谁知道呢，神的行踪总是很难预测。”汉弗莱爵士诡秘地一笑。然后他又想起了什么似的：“对了，我上次好像听到他和首相商议继承人的事情了。”

汉弗莱爵士的记忆一直停在我们还在行政部的最后一年左右，如果你强行将他从其中拉出来，他就会极度疯癫， 胡言乱语，完全失去理智。第一次发生这种情况时，阿诺德爵士无计可施，唯有向已经确诊的哈克求援，请他过来见见汉弗莱爵士。

这也是意料之外的事。哈克首相任期的最后一年，他们的关系降至冰点，几乎到了剑拔弩张的地步，汉弗莱爵士甚至再也没造访过首相私人办公室。依我看来，哈克没有动摇汉弗莱爵士的文官权威，已经是顾念旧情。如今在汉弗莱爵士精神失常的情况下，他愿意施以援手而不是落井下石，确实证明了当年阿诺德爵士和汉弗莱爵士看人的眼光十分毒辣。

但他为什么要在那天看望哈克，我当时一直不理解。

哈克的日记继续。）

尽管阿诺德爵士的态度很和蔼，我也依然有点害怕，这种感觉就像你面对你的丈母娘，十分微妙。他对我表示了感谢，并且我们就一些问题进行了磋商，最终在各退一步的情况下达成了共识。

临走之前，阿诺德爵士突然说要问我一个问题。我十分惶恐：“我可不敢保证一定能回答出您想要的答案。”

“我就想听听真话而已。”他笑了，似乎很疲惫的样子，“你做出这个决定是作为首相对他的内阁秘书，还是别的什么。”

“汉皮现在这样其实挺好的，”我咽了咽口水，最近我精神不错，竟然能应付阿诺德爵士了，“把他拉回现实，对他来说更残忍吧。”

“可总有一天——”他没能把话说下去，阿诺德爵士第一次流露出一种真实的忧虑，我知道他在想什么，保证道：“没关系，我做了足够的准备，那一天不会来的那么快的。”

总的来说，我们聊得很愉快，阿诺德爵士是那种可以让人放心的人，他承诺了我会好好照顾老汉皮，我想我也可以放心。

（我们在瓦尔塞姆斯托的文官档案中找到了阿诺德爵士未寄出的信件，把阿诺德爵士的信件和哈克的叙述加以比较倒是饶有趣味的。

由于其简练的文字习惯，我们并不能确认收信人应该是谁，而此人又为何没有回复。我们特别恳请读者注意，此人不可能是同样缩写的汉弗莱·阿普比爵士，鉴于阿诺德爵士使用了第三人称称呼汉弗莱爵士。）

与哈克谈过，他的固执简直难以想象，是谁说他“易于引导，灵活善变”的？而且他竟然坚持自己比我更了解汉皮。开什么玩笑，我可是看着汉皮从温切斯特长大的。

哈克认为，既然汉皮现在除了沉浸在过去中没什么问题，那就不该让他清醒着接受痛苦。而我则认为，汉弗莱应当有出席葬礼，并且享受荣誉抬棺者称号的权力，哪怕仅仅是在一个小教堂。毕竟哈克大限已至，他瞒下了自己的病情，却无法在死后伪装自己依然活着。对此哈克表示他已经录了许多盘磁带，可以装作出差，一切事物需要通过电话传达。

最后我勉强同意：如果到时汉皮已然深陷回忆，那么我们就保守这个秘密；如果他是清醒的，就告诉他真相，由他决定是否参加。虽然哈克仍旧不同意，不知为何我们有同样的预感：他将会和哈克在所有方面共进退。之前我会说怎么可能，但现在我确实有些害怕。

或许你的处理方法才是对的，但我仍然怨恨你。

阿·鲁

（哈克的日记继续。）

这一天晚些时候，汉皮又给我打电话了：“大臣，”他颇有些得意地说，“今天中午我与内阁秘书一起用餐了，关于内阁重组有了些新的决议。”

“哦？”我装出好奇的态度：“内阁办公厅的秘书食堂怎么样？我一直很想去探访一下里面的食物，毕竟那儿可是首相都不能去的地方。”

“阿诺德爵士也不去，他中午在10号跟首相随便吃一点就继续加班。”他在电话那边笑，然后想起了什么似的问道：“大臣，你觉得自己有没有希望更进一步？”

我忍不住笑了：“什么更进一步，我可没那个野心。”

“大臣，”他在那边循循善诱：“考虑一下，虽然一个人其意不在高位，然而当大众的利益和国家的需要要求他如此时，他也只能勉为其难担此重任。”然后他补充一句：“而且你做饭也很不错。”

老汉皮真是糊涂了，这是风马牛不相及的两件事，另外我连个炒蛋都不会做。但我装作不知道他在讲什么，强迫他用简单的英语给我说明。“你说什么呀汉皮，”我愉快地跟他说：“我不在乎大众怎么想的，我在乎你的意见。”

“我……呃……”他开始结结巴巴，我乘胜追击：“用简单的英语，你想让我当首相吗，汉皮？回答是或不是。”

“是……也不是。”他说：“我总是有些不安，不知道为什么我其实不太想让您做首相，大臣。”

“这真是过分，”我假意抱怨道：“谁都知道阿诺德爵士属意的接班人是你。”

“我……不知道为什么，有时候我也总能听到潜意识在劝告我，不要贸然担任内阁秘书。”他犹豫再三，还是吐露了实情。文官们的优点就是如此，他们不太会说实话，但也不会说谎。你只要抓住问题的关键一直追问，总是能得到想要的结果的。

老汉皮意识到他被我逼问的太多了，索性破罐子破摔起来：“大臣，你什么时候回来？——我再次重申这与科伯特无关，阿诺德说了我大约会收到一个不知天高地厚的毛头小子，您要是再不回来，三十银币无价之宝的地位可能会被取代。”

“好啦，汉皮，放心。”我说：“有点耐心，你也不想给伯纳德立一个坏榜样吧？”

“是，大臣。”他说。

“我不会离开你的，我们可是绑匪和人质，互有好感啊。”我继续宽慰他。

“是，大臣。”他承认了。

“所以好好工作，别让我回来时面对什么麻烦，好不好？我可是非常信任你的。”

“是，大臣。”他愉快地答应，挂上了电话。


End file.
